In Search of the Man in the Magenta Suit
by elojello10
Summary: Trucy knew all about her Daddy's loneliness, and what he did when he was alone. It broke her heart. Set on making his life better, as well as her own, she is determined to search for the one man Phoenix holds dear to his heart, no matter how hard the search may be. She would do anything for her Daddy, even if it meant to force Apollo in on it with her. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Prolouge

There was one day when Trucy walked in on something she didn't want to see.

She slowly pushed open the door that lead to her Daddy's room. She had come to ask him something that had to do with her latest magic trick, but what she found instead left her silent and shocked, but overall just plain curious. There, on the farthest end of his bed, sat Daddy Phoenix, hunched over and miserable. As Trucy slowly inched closer, she found that his shoulders were shaking and he had what looked like a photograph of another man and himself in his hands. She recognized the photo as the one that usually sat on his nightstand next to his bed, and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

A frown settled on her face when she heard her father sob. She had never seen Phoenix so torn, so... emotional. Deciding to come back later, though she wanted to ask him what was the matter and console him, she turned to leave and give him privacy. Though, at the loud flap of her cape as she turned, Phoenix whipped his head around in her direction. She was caught.

"T-Truce?" he struggled to ask, swallowing.

Trucy stiffened. Sucking in a sharp breath, she slowly turned toward her father. She didn't want to meet his eyes, but she forced herself to do so anyway. It would look bad on her part. "I'm sorry," replied the young magician.

Phoenix wore a sweet but sad smile. It made Trucy's heart sink. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't rested in days. His stubble was more than stubble now; it was nearly a full beard. _Daddy looks so awful, _thought Trucy. She sighed. _He wasn't like this earlier. I wonder if I did something...? No, not me. That picture–_

"Trucy, come here," her father said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. She watched him as he patted the spot next to him on his bed. At his beckoning, she hesitated, but obeyed him nonetheless. Making her way over to where he instructed her, she hopped up onto the bed and stared down at her knees. Phoenix, having put the photo out of sight, watched her silently and sighed. Wearing the most confident grin he could muster, he set a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, her head snapping up to meet the man's eyes. She felt a twinge of regret run through her as she gazed at his face. Upon closer inspection, her father's face appeared worse than just a few minutes ago.

An unexpected laugh left his mouth. "Darling," he started, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "don't look at me like that. Daddy's okay. I promise you."

Trucy's brows knitted in confusion. "Daddy..."

"Shhh," he interrupted, turning away and replacing the photo in his hands. "Don't worry Truce. I was just..." He trailed off, just staring at the photograph in silence. His bottom lip began to tremble again, and the mood made Trucy uncomfortable. _C-Come on, Trucy! You can't just sit here and let Daddy cry! Think!_

"Who is that?" she asked, pointing to the man standing next to Phoenix in the picture. Phoenix's fingers tensed around it. He blinked, thinking over the answer to Trucy's question. He sighed softly.

Phoenix replied, "An old friend of mine."

Trucy frowned. "Daddy, I want his name."

Startled by that response, he lifted his eyes to her face. "...What? Why?"

"Because you don't just cry over anybody!" Trucy huffed, placing her fists on her hips. "He's got to be someone special to you!"

He was silent a moment. "Special. Heh, I guess you could say that."

She didn't look too happy at that response. "Daddy."

"Alright, alright," he gave in, wearing a defeated expression. "You're right. He's very special to me. I've known him for a long time, since we were kids."

Trucy wore an expression as if saying '_yes go on_'. He smiled.

Phoenix continued his story, telling her about how they became friends over a class trial and how they didn't meet until he was in college again. He told her of their adventures, if you could even call it that, and the like. As he went on, Trucy noticed the strain and distress in his voice, as if telling this to her was hard for him. All too quickly, she felt guilty.

"But," he informed her, "he's gone."

Trucy blinked. Did she hear that correctly? "Gone?" she questioned.

Her father was silent a moment. "...Gone, Truce. He took off. Just like that one time..." He choked, burying his face in the palms of his hands. This time, he couldn't control the sobs that built up in his throat, and he started to bawl in front of his little girl. Trucy was speechless.

"I-I'm sorry," he spoke through breaths. "I-I never wanted y-you to see your D-Daddy like this."

Watching him a moment, Trucy shook her head. Leaping off the bed, she pointed at him just like he did when he used to be a lawyer. Startled, he stared at her.

"...Trucy?" he asked, slowly lifting his head.

"Daddy!" her high voice squeaked, being dramatic. "Don't worry!"

He blinked. His confusion was met with Trucy's confident smile.

"What are you-?"

"I'll find him, Daddy! So don't cry. Please. I'll.. Get get Mr. Miles for you!"

Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wha... No. Truce, you don't- It's not that simple."

Trucy wagged her finger at him, and Phoenix winced. The motion made his heart ache when the memories of a certain someone filled his mind once again. _This is isn't good..._

"Did you forget?" she replied to him, grinning widely. "I'm a magician! Simple isn't in my forte!" With that, she revealed the infamous Mr. Hat. Phoenix only stared. He didn't know what to say.

"Please, Daddy," Trucy whined, pouting slightly. "I want to make you happy. I don't like it when you cry. Mr. Hat and I will find him! I promise."

Phoenix looked the two over, and he couldn't help but smile. She was so worried about him, and he was glad for it. Though a bit troublesome, he couldn't tell her no.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy spikes. "Alright, alright," he breathed, his eyes laughing. "I give you permission to find him. But if you don't, just know I won't be mad at you." He reached over to ruffle her hair only to earn a small giggle. She quickly put Mr. Hat away. She came in for a hug and Phoenix gladly accepted it. Kissing the top of her head, he added, "Just don't get in trouble, alright?"

Trucy gasped and pulled away enough so that Phoenix could see the disbelief on her face. "Me? Get in trouble?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yes, you. You aren't completely innocent."

"Daddy!" she puffed her cheeks out in protest, frowning. "That's mean!"

He laughed. "That depends on how you take it."

Trucy's reactions were priceless, but they didn't last for long. She gave him a small smile and moved out of his embrace. They stared at each other for a moment before she pulled out her magic panties and pulled out what looked like fresh baked cookies. Phoenix cringed at the sight and reluctantly took one when she held one out to him. He could care less for the cookie, but that smile was really what he enjoyed.

"Have these," she told him, placing them on the bed. "I made them today."

"O-oh yeah?" Phoenix questioned, a nervous smile plastered on his lips. "Thanks..."

"Of course, Daddy! Well, I'm going to start looking."

She turned toward the door, her cape making that loud flapping noise once again.

"Wait," he called out, stopping her. She turned toward him slightly with a question in her eyes. "Don't go alone okay, Truce. Get someone to go along with you. No, Mr. Hat doesn't count."

That disappointed pout was what Phoenix expected.

"...Do you think Polly will help me?"

Phoenix rubbed the stubble at his chin in thought. _Apollo hasn't been with us for very long. Would he mind helping my Trucy...? Maybe he would. Huh._

"I don't think he would be able to refuse," he replied with a grin.

"Really? Great! Thanks Daddy!" With that she was out the door.

For a moment, Phoenix sat there in silence. He glanced over at the cookies on his bed and felt sick to his stomach. Shivering, he looked at the other side of him, where that photo still lied there. Picking it up once again, he smiled.

"Miles," he told it, feeling tears gather in his eyes again, "my daughter hasn't even met you yet and she wants you with me. Isn't she adorable?"

He lied back on his bed and let out a shaky sigh. Closing his eyes and hugging the picture to his chest, Phoenix began to realize how tired he was, and eventually found himself drifting asleep. Though hopeful, he knew Trucy's search was going to be close to impossible.

* * *

**AN**: Ergh. This isn't my best work, but it'll have to do. I have an idea of how this is going to progress and where exactly it's going, so don't lose hope just yet! I promise it will get better and longer soon. Or, I at least hope I can write something better... On the other hand, thanks for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed this enough to stick around.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning the Search

Trucy, with much nagging and slight persuasion, dragged her sibling to a local cafe. She hadn't exactly explained to him what she needed him for, but she promised to tell him as soon as they had found a place to discuss matters. And here they were, sitting across from each other in a booth, staring in awkward silence. Apollo shifted uncomfortably.

He sighed, leaning forward. With his horn-like hairs drooping over his forehead, he made the move to ask her, "Alright, Trucy. Why did you bring me here?"

Trucy beamed at the question. Sitting up straight, she tipped her top hat him. "Well, Polly," she informed him, folding her gloved hands on the table in front of her, "I needed help. So I decided to bring you along!"

"Help with what exactly?" He inquired, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Trucy laughed. "I need to find someone. They're very important, and I can't do it without your help. Or else..."

Apollo waited for her to finish her sentence. "...'Or else?'"

Trucy hesitated. She debated on whether or not to tell Apollo straight, or go lightly about it. He didn't need to know the whole truth, did he? She shrugged. "Or else, um... Daddy won't be the same."

Okay, that wasn't the truth, but it also wasn't exactly false. Apollo's bracelet didn't pick up any lies either. Trucy grinned to herself. The look on Apollo's face suggested he was completely lost and confused. It made her giggle. She hit the rim of her hat with her thumb and stuck out her tongue in a bit of embarrassment. This was going nowhere.

"I am so lost," admitted Apollo, closing his eyes and placing a single finger to his forehead. "What does Mr. Wright have to do with this person you are searching for?"

This was easy to answer. Trucy tilted her head and smiled, leaning forward over the table.

"It's one of Daddy's friends!" she exclaimed.

Apollo's eyes opened immediately and he met Trucy's gaze. He was silent a moment.

"...Mr. Wright has friends?"

Trucy frowned. She reached out and smacked him on the forehead, causing him to jerk back in surprise. He grumbled, looking off to the side and rubbing the inflicted area. He deserved that. She decided not to press the matter.

"Anyway," she started, folding her arms under her chest and leaning back in the booth, "are you going to help or not?"

"I dunno," he replied, sighing. "I have a lot of work to do. Plus, I don't even know _who_ you are searching for. You've practically left me in the dark about details."

"Oh! Oh yeah. Sorry about that, Polly. I only know his name and what he wears, assuming that he wears similar things now, in this current day."

"So it's a male friend. What's his name?"

She tapped her chin, trying to recall what Phoenix had said his name was. "Um. Miles... Something."

"Miles... Oh my God," Apollo's eyes went wide as he slammed the table with both hands and stood up in his seat. Trucy jumped, confused. She stared at him, waiting to see if he was going to explain himself. He didn't.

"Er... Polly?" she blinked, her brows knitted.

A blush crept across his cheeks and he straightened, still standing. Coughing into his hand, he avoided her eyes. "Um... You wouldn't happen to be talking about, uh, Miles Edgeworth, would you?" he discretely asked her, slowly replacing himself in the booth.

Trucy found a smirk spread across her lips. She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Why, Polly, you sound excited! Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Apollo groaned, and he buried his face in the palms of his hands in embarrassment. Right then, Trucy started to laugh, and she didn't stop. Luckily for them, the cafe wasn't very busy today.

"Oh my gosh!" she added on through laughter. "You're a fanboy! That's great! No seriously, Polly. Maybe it'll help us find him faster. This is wonderful!" Trucy began to clap enthusiastically. Right then, she came up with a plan.

"Hold on," she said, suddenly serious. "Polly, you know what he looks like then? From head to toe? Maybe a little more?"

Apollo frowned. "Whoa, Trucy. Don't classify me as a creep. I only read up on the cases he does. But yeah, I know what he looks like. He'd be hard to miss."

Trucy grinned. "Excellent."

The siblings found themselves in the courthouse, Trucy beaming and Apollo sighing. The whole bus ride there, Apollo had to endear the young magician singing, "Daddy's going to be happy~!" the whole way and he couldn't take it. He was starting to think that agreeing to this was a bad idea. Even in this situation, his Chords of Steel really wouldn't be much of use. All he could do was be there and be tortured by the inevitable.

Trucy turned to him. "Polly, you think he will really be here?" Her wide grin made Apollo cringe.

He nodded slowly, still unsure himself. "What kind of prosecutor doesn't hang around the courthouse? Mr. Edgeworth is a busy man, or so I've heard."

"Who have you heard this from?" Trucy mused, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Er," Apollo hesitated, wincing. He didn't want to admit who had told him, or where you received his information from. Trucy eyed him suspiciously.

"...It was Klavier, huh?" she added, smirking.

"As if!" Apollo retorted, his Chords of Steel activated. "Why would I want to talk to him about Mr. Edgeworth!?"

Trucy tapped her chin in thought. "...Oh my gosh, Polly. That's it! Klavier! Where is Klavier?"

"Out of town," mumbled Apollo, looking off to the side.

Trucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

He hesitated. "Uh... I dunno. Out on some new case?"

"Oh come on, Polly. You're pathetic. I know he tells you everything. He probably texts you every day." She nudged him teasingly and he glared at her. Trucy laughed.

"A-Anyway! Enough about this. Klavier's useless. Let's just find Mr. Edgeworth already," Apollo demanded, annoyed. Trucy nodded in agreement.

Standing awkwardly in main hall, the two watched as countless defense lawyers and prosecutors filed in and out of the courthouse. Before long, they were sitting on a bench, tired and bored. They must have been there for an hour or two.

Apollo was the first to complain. "C'mon, Trucy. This is getting us no where. I don't think-"

"I'm not giving up!" she yelled over him, jumping up and stubbornly setting her fists on her hips. "And neither are you! Daddy really needs our help, Polly. Please stay with me through and through."

Apollo frowned when Trucy batted those puppy eyes at him. Sighing, he breathed out a small "fine" and stood up with her. Stretching, he took a look around once more.

"..He doesn't seem to be here, though," announced Apollo.

"Yeah," Trucy agreed. "You're right. You know any other places to look?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I only know so much, Truce."

"...You think a guy like him would hang out at People Park?"

"Have you seen the way he dresses?"

Right then, they both let out a roar of laughter. Some lawyers stopped in their tracks to give them a quick look before continuing on their way. The siblings grinned at one another.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look," added Apollo, hitting the rim of Trucy's hat down over her eyes teasingly.

"Hey!" she said in response to it, but then quickly got back onto the subject. "Yeah. Let's do that. I guess the courthouse is too stereotypical, huh?"

Apollo chuckled, shaking his head. "Just as bad as if I were searching for you at the Borscht Bowl."

"Ha ha. Funny," Trucy fake laughed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, let's go Polly. We can't waste time!"

Nodding, the two made way toward the door. Engaged in a small animated conversation, they were more focused on each other's speeches rather than what was around them. In the corner of his eye, Apollo saw a flash of pink strut by him. He froze in the middle of his sentence, slowly turning his head in the direction the color went. His eyes widened.

"T-Trucy!" he yelled suddenly, glancing at her and pointing behind her.

She blinked in confusion and followed Apollo's sudden accusing finger. She gasped. "Polly, that's...!"

Turning back to her brother, she furrowed her brow and wore a confident expression. Though no words were spoken, he nodded at her, and the two swiftly made their way in the direction of the said person in pink.


	3. Chapter 2: Problems at Home

The apartment was drafty, dark and solemn. The air was heavy, lacking that single boost of energy it usually had when a certain someone was in the house. Unfortunately, that said person was absent today. Today, he was the the only one in the whole room.

Phoenix sat silently on the ground in his living room. He had no money, so he had hardly any furniture. He was lucky to even have a bed for both Trucy and himself. The nearly empty apartment only added to his despair, his loneliness. It was a horrible feeling. A selfish want that he wished would up and disappear. This desire even forced his daughter out of the house. Or at least that was how he saw the situation. A long, heavy sigh left the former attorney's lips.

Leaning back to stare at the ceiling, he began to fall into the depths of his thoughts.

_Edgeworth won't remember me_, he thought to himself. _I shouldn't have let her go out to search for him. It's useless. God, I'm such an idiot. Trucy will hate me for sure. Even if she finds him, and he remembers, who says he would even come to me? He won't. He won't._

Phoenix curled into himself, a mere emotional ball on the floor. He could do nothing but cry. Though he was very much ashamed of it, he often resorted to getting piss drunk. Never around Trucy, he had told himself before. Never around Trucy. He did things he would never do when he was drunk and she was around.

"_D-Daddy? Are you drunk?" Trucy sputtered, backing up against a nearby wall. _

"_D-drunk?" he slurred in response, gaining up on the poor girl with a bottle in his hands. "Truce, d-don't ask stupid questions. I-I don't get drunk. Who do you th-think I am!?" He threw the bottle toward a wall near Trucy, causing her to cower and shout in surprise. _

_He watched her as she shook, hugging her elbows and crying. He looked at his hands, immediately disgusted. What was he doing? He could have... No. He didn't want to think about that. He approached her slowly as she slid down the wall and sat huddled on the ground. It brought tears to his own eyes. _

"_T-Truce," he choked, falling to his knees and starting to cry. "Oh my God... I-I'm so sorry! Oh Truce, please don't cry. It won't happen again. Daddy's n-not going to hurt you. God.. GOD! I'm sorry!" _

Phoenix shuddered at the memory. It haunted him. What was worse was that Trucy forgave him for it. She forgave him for being that monster he was, and he hated that. He didn't deserve to be her daddy, and she probably knew it. But he was all she had, and she didn't want to lose yet another father so soon in her lifetime. He frowned to himself. He wished she was someone better, somewhere where they would take better care of his precious little Trucy.

And then, that's where he was selfish once more. There was something about Trucy that reminded him of the great prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Something he had grown attached to and made him adopt her in the first place. They were similar, Trucy and Miles. Just like him, the girl lost her only family at a young age, and in the same courthouse nevertheless. When he saw her, he thought of him briefly. He thought of that damned man Manfred von Karma and that was enough incentive to push him to adopt the poor, young magician. He thought that even though he lost his badge, he could give her a better life and not end up with a potential adoptive father similar to that of Manfred. Phoenix wouldn't allow it.

But as he looked back at the past events, Phoenix had come to regret letting his selfishness get in the way. He was bringing his problems onto this poor, innocent girl. He was thankful for Apollo, though. He could take her away from this awful place and Phoenix wouldn't be worried about where she was or who she was with. It was a relieving feeling, knowing Trucy was having fun else where. Yeah, that sounds bad, but home life sometimes isn't always butterflies and rainbows. Another sigh and Phoenix reluctantly got up from the floor and stood on his two wobbly legs.

Fixing his beanie, he threw the hood of his jacket over his head and stepped into the kitchen. Rummaging around for a moment, he found a single bottle of grape juice ironically sitting next to a bottle of cheap alcohol. Phoenix hesitated. This was a difficult choice for a deeply depressed man. His hand waved over the necks of both bottles as he stood there, his hand visibly shaking.

_What should I do? I... I don't... Dammit, Phoenix! Do the right thing! _

With that, his hand fell on the bottle of alcohol. In one swift motion, he sent the poison into the trash. Grabbing the now lone bottle of grape juice, he popped off the cap and took a swig. He nodded in approval and stood there a moment in silence. Trucy would surely be proud of him. He grinned to himself, his lips on the rim of the bottle.

"Huh," he spoke to no one, walking back to the living room. "That was harder than I thought."

As he observed the living room once more, he let out a loud and tiring yawn. He shook his head. He hadn't slept for days now, maybe weeks. He wasn't sure. Time surely wasn't on his side. Phoenix shrugged.

"Oh well," he assured himself. "Sleep is hardly the problem."

With his trusty grape juice at his lips once again, he began to pace the room slowly. He had nothing better to do, and it was best to keep his mind off of said horrifying and depressing stuff. And now, he awaited the return of his adoptive daughter and his protege. Of course, he didn't want to have his hopes up.

After all, it was nearly impossible that they were going to find Miles right away anyway. Hell, it was impossible to find him _at all_. Or so Phoenix believed.


	4. Chapter 3: Found You!

Trucy, with Apollo not far behind her, followed the prosecutor up several flights of stairs which seemed like forever. Both curious as to why he took the stairs instead of the elevator, the pair had several times looked at each other in question but said nothing to one another. They had to be quiet. After all, they were basically stalking the man. Discretely, the two continued a few feet behind the man in the pink up to the twelfth floor and watched him from a distance as he strode toward his office and as they caught their breath.

Without warning, Trucy ran from where they were hiding and yelled out to him, also catching Apollo off guard.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Hey!" she cried out, reaching to where he was.

Startled, Miles stopped in his tracks and turned slightly toward the girl in question, blinking. He said nothing for a while. "...Yes?"

Apollo approached them cautiously, replacing himself next to her just in time to hear her shout, "You have to come with us immediately! Daddy needs you!"

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked, clearly confused.

"Please come with us!" Trucy exclaimed. She reached for his sleeve, the other quickly drawing back away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I can do no such thing. Er... Do I know you?" he added, his face stern and serious.

Apollo spoke. "Mr. Edgeworth, sir. Sorry about her rashness, but can we have a word with you?"

For a long moment, Miles stared at Apollo. It made the boy nervous, shifting from one foot to the next. He had seen him somewhere before. Then it hit him.

"Apollo Justice," he blurted, now properly facing the two.

Apollo blinked. Suddenly, his face flushed pink. "You... You know who I am?"

"No, not really," Miles admitted, "but I have maybe seen your face in the paper before. Or heard a few stories here and there. You are a defense attorney, are you not?"

The red-clad swallowed and nodded slowly.

After that, Miles said nothing. He only stared and nodded, standing in silence. Trucy frowned as she looked back and forth between her brother and the mysterious man that Phoenix treasured.

Phoenix. She needed to get Miles to Phoenix!

Once again she began to voice her opinion, "Mr. Edgeworth-!"

"Please," he interrupted, turning and continuing onward toward his office just as he was doing before he was stopped. "Come and speak with me in my office. I cannot dawdle out here. It is very unprofessional."

Trucy and Apollo exchanged glances and the magician grinned. The two of them filed in after Miles as he opened the grand doors of his office. The two stopped in the doorway, obviously in awe.

"Wow!" Trucy marveled, rubbing at her eyes in surprise. "It's so... fancy! And probably very expensive. Daddy's office is tiny compared to this place. There's so much room- OH MY GOSH. Is that a Steel Samurai figurine!?"

Miles watched the girl in surprise as she ran past him and toward the figure, poking at it in interest. His mind ran over who she reminded him of and quickly his thoughts wandered to the past; a past he never spoke of since his leave of absence. A past he never voiced once he became Chief Prosecutor. He grimaced.

From the doorway came an awkward cough, and Miles' attention soon was on Apollo, whom was avoiding his eyes. He watched the other, too, and he sighed.

"Don't just stand there," he said finally, pointing at him. "Come inside, Mr. Justice."

Apollo obeyed him, nervously making his way into the famous prosecutor's office. He was making a fool of himself. His eyes focused on Trucy, who was now looking at the various other things on the shelf behind Miles' desk. His brows furrowed.

"Trucy," he called to her, causing her head to whip around in his direction. "Please stop messing with Mr. Edgeworth's stuff. We need to tell him why we're here." Though he sounded confident, cool, and collected, it took everything for him not to freak out right in front of his idol. He glanced at Miles, who was just staring at the two of them again. He just looked so cool!

"Awe, Polly!" she pouted, childishly stomping over to him. "You're such a spoil sport!"

"He has a point though, Miss," Miles defended politely, making his way to his desk. "I would very much like to get to point. Now, Mr. Justice and Miss...?"

"Trucy! Trucy Wright!" she said with a confident smile, her hands on her hips.

Miles froze. "Trucy...Wright?"

"Uh-huh!" she answered, curtsying playfully. "The one and only."

Apollo watched as the man stiffened. Miles blinked.

_It has to be a coincidence_, thought Miles with a frown. _Yes. A coincidence. Think nothing of it, Miles. There must be many out there with the last name Wright. Do not get ahead of yourself. Besides, there could be no possible way that man could have a daughter. Yes, of course. You're jumping to conclusions. Just listen to their story and send them on their way._

"Right," he mumbled with a nod. "Miss Wright, Mr. Justice. Tell me, why exactly have you come for me specifically? Normally, a defense attorney and a- magician?" A nod from Trucy confirmed his accusation. "..and a magician do not come to a prosecutor for help."

Trucy and Apollo looked at one another before one of them replied.

"My Daddy needs you, Mr. Edgeworth. He's really sad," came the answer from Trucy.

"Your.. 'Daddy'?" questioned the Chief prosecutor. "You've been telling me this ever since you approached me. My apologies, but what do I have to do with your father? Who is this man? Surely, we have never met-"

"Phoenix Wright," she said suddenly. "My daddy's name is Phoenix Wright."

Apollo nodded at Miles. His eyes went wide. He couldn't tell if this was a sick joke or if the child was serious. Either way, he went from a blank stare to a scowl.

He turned away from the two in his chair, gazing out the window. For some reason, he was suddenly mad.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" inquired Trucy.

He remained silent.

"Mr. Edgeworth, is something wrong?" asked Apollo.

The silence was itching at the siblings. Had they said something wrong? Just as they were going to add more questions to the unanswered silence, Miles stood up from his chair. While his back was still to them, he interrupted quickly.

"I'm sorry," he told them, going for his tea leaf drawer, "but I cannot help you. I have important work to attend to. Forgive me."

Trucy's mouth fell open in disbelief. She shook her head. "No!" she yelled, her hands balled into fists. "I know you remember him! You know him, Mr. Edgeworth. He's your friend! You can't turn down a frie-"

An unexpected laugh left the older man's mouth.

"Friend?" he mocked, flipping through his assortment of tea carefully. When he finally picked the flavor he wanted, he started to brew it. "Not hardly. Now if you please, I'd like to get back to a more important matter."

Trucy was surprised and hurt. Apollo stared in disbelief. What was he saying? Was he denying ever being friends with the man?

"But Mr. Edgeworth-!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir," came a voice from behind them. They quickly turned their attention to the one who now stood in the doorway.

Miles, at the sound of a new voice, slowly turned to see who it was. "Ah, Detective Skye."

"Oh, was I interrupting something-" she blinked, her gaze running over the youngsters in the room. "...Oh! Apollo, Trucy!"

"Ema," Apollo nodded, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Ema!" Trucy exclaimed, resisting the urge to run over to her.

"Detective," began Miles, fixing the glasses on the brim of his nose. "You know these two?"

"Yup," admitted the woman, reaching into a bag of Snackoos that she magically pulled out from nowhere. "I do, Mr. Edgeworth. Worked on a few cases with them actually. What are you guys doing here? Where's Mr. Wright?"

Trucy took this opportunity to try to get Ema to maybe have Miles believe them. Glancing at him, she found the same shocked expression on his face that was present when Trucy first mentioned the name of her daddy. She frowned, determined. _I'm not giving up! I'm bringing Mr. Edgeworth home with me no matter what! Daddy's not Daddy when he's depressed... He's not happy, and it affects all of us. I am not going home until you are there, Mr. Edgeworth. I know you miss him too, that look in your eyes tells me you long for Daddy. I, Trucy Wright, will help you! I will never give up! _

**(AN: Oh dear... Forgive me for such crappyness. Rushed chapter is rushed! This was not thought out too well, but I hope it will be enough. This chapter is really not my favorite, but it sets it up for what I want to happen next so it's fine. If you all like it, that's alright with me! :) Anyhow, thank you all for being patient. I thank you all for your kind reviews, favorites, and follows. The support you all are giving me gives me confidence to keep it going. I warn you, though, that this fic won't always be happy and fluffy. Beside that, I hope you enjoy!)**


End file.
